The True Nature of Boba Fett
by Ghost
Summary: Boba Fett, a mysterious warrior, selling his blaster to the highest bidder. A rouge, a bounty hunter, a walking weapon. But was he truly a bad guy, or just a tragic, forgotten hero? Read and learn the true nature of Boba Fett's demise!


The True Nature of Boba Fett  ****

The True Nature of Boba Fett

__

In the original Star Wars trilogy, Boba Fett was a silent and deadly bounty hunter, serving the Empire and the dreaded Jabba the Hutt. Right? Wrong! Boba Fett was never a bad guy; he was working undercover for the Alliance all the time! During the rescue of Han Solo from the clutches of Jabba the Hutt in "Return of the Jedi", Boba was to finally throw off his guise as the cold, Imperial-friendly Bounty Hunter and join forces with Luke, Han Leia and Chewbacca. But because of a tragic accident during the shooting of the Sarlacc Pit fight scene, George Lucas was forced to hide this fact with the help of masterful sound editing and cutting. But the truth must be told! The name of Boba Fett must be redeemed! I have here the ORIGINAL manuscript of that scene, and now is the time for you out there to take part of the shocking truth. Right before this scene, Boba has agreed to help Luke when he is to be executed. Then they were to blast their way out, blow up Jabba and leave Tattoine. This is what actually happened.

* * *

****

EXTERIOR: Skiff - Plank

Luke is prodded and jumps off the plank to the cheers of the bloodthirsty spectators. But, before anyone can even perceive what is happening, he spins around and grabs the end of the plank by his fingertips. The plank bends wildly from his weight and catapults him skyward. In midair he does a complete flip and drops down on the end of the plank in the same spot he just vacated, but facing the skiff. He casually extends an open palm and - his lightsaber, which Artoo has sent arcing toward him, drops into his hand.  
With samurai speed, Luke ignites it and attacks the guard who prodded him off the plank, sending the hapless monster screaming overboard. The other guards swarm toward Luke. He wades into them, lightsaber flashing. Lando struggles with another guard at the back of the skiff. 

****

EXTERIOR: Sarlacc Pit

A bewildered guard lands in the soft, sandy slope of the pit, and begins sliding. He claws desperately as a Sarlacc tentacle grabs him and pulls him screaming into the viscous mouth.

****

INTERIOR: Sail Barge

Jabba watches this and explodes in rage. He barks commands, and the guards around him rush off to do his bidding. The scuzzy creatures watching the action from the window are in an uproar. 

****

EXTERIOR: Skiff

Luke knocks another guard off the skiff and into the waiting mouth of the Sarlacc. He starts to untie Chewie's bonds. 

LUKE:_ Easy, Chewie._

At that moment, the deck gunmen on the barge unleash a series of blasts from a big cannon on the upper deck. Lando is tossed from the deck of the rocking skiff. He manages to grab a rope, and dangles desperately above the Sarlacc pit. 

LANDO:_ Whoa! Whoa! Help!_

****

EXTERIOR: Upper Deck - Sail Barge

Boba Fett comes out from within the Barge and sees the ongoing battle. With two swift strides, the dangerous bounty hunter ignites his rocket pack, leaps into the air, and flies from the barge down to the skiff. 

BOBA FETT:_ Hey guys! You started without me?_

****

EXTERIOR: Skiff

Boba lands on the skiff next to Luke with his weapon drawn. Luke has just freed Han and Chewie from their bonds. Startled by Boba's sudden appearance, the young Jedi spins on him, lightsaber sweeping, and hacks the bounty hunter's gun in half.

BOBA FETT: _Hey! You ruined my blaster!_

LUKE: _Sorry, Boba. I thought your were a bad guy._

Immediately, the skiff takes another direct hit from the barge's deck gun. Shards of skiff deck fly. Chewie and Han are thrown against the rail. 

HAN: _Chewie, you okay? Where are they?_

The Wookiee is wounded and he howls in pain. 

HAN: _I'm okay, pal._

For a moment, Luke is distracted, and looses his balance, almost falling into the Sarlacc Pit. Suddenly Boba fires a cable out of his armoured sleeve. Instantly, Luke is wrapped in a strong cable, as Boba Fett rescues him from falling to his death. One of the gunners on the Sail Barge fires at Luke, and in order to deflect the bolt Luke must cut through the cable. Luke shrugs it away.  
Another blast from the Barge's deck gun hits near Boba and he falls to the deck, next to where Lando is hanging. 

BOBBA FETT: _Whoaaa! Ow!_

LANDO: _Han! Chewie?_

HAN: _Lando! _

Luke is a little shaken but remains standing as a fusillade brackets him. The second skiff, loaded with guards firing their weapons, moves in on Luke fast. Luke leaps toward the incoming second skiff. The young Jedi leaps into the middle of the skiff and begins decimating the guards from their midst.  
Chewie, wounded, tries to lift himself as he barks directions to Han, guiding him toward a spear which has been dropped by one of the guards. Han searches the deck as Chewie barks directions; finally he grabs hold of the spear.  
Boba Fett, badly shaken, rises from the deck. He looks over at the other skiff, where Luke is whipping a mass of guards. Boba raises his arm to help the Jedi out. He fires his arm-laser, but misses.  
Chewie barks desperately at Han. 

BOBBA FETT:_ Hey, Luke! Stand still, will you? I almost hit you!_

HAN:_ Boba Fett?! Boba Fett?! Where are you?_

The space pirate turns around blindly, and the long spear in his hand whacks squarely in the middle of Boba's rocket pack by accident.   
The impact of the swing causes the rocket pack to ignite. Boba blasts off, flying over the second skiff like a missile, smashing against the side of the huge Sail Barge and sliding away into the pit. He screams as his armoured body makes its last flight past Lando and directly into the mucous mouth of the Sarlacc. The Sarlacc burps. 

HAN: _Ops._

****

INTERIOR: Bowel of the Sarlacc

Boba ends up inside the belly of the great Sarlacc Creature. It is dark and impossible to see anything. He splashes down into something and lits a match. Boba is sitting in stomach fluids and half-digested bodyparts up to his chest. Next to him is a dying guard who is whimpering.

BOBA FETT: _Great_, _just great! Bossk and the others will never let me hear the end of this!_

* * *

Aha! The truth is out there! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
